


Xisumas trauma

by 420_im_lonely



Series: MCYT trauma stuff [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420_im_lonely/pseuds/420_im_lonely
Summary: Hi, wo I have a trauma booklet that I'm writing, but i don't like how i set it up so I'm posting them individually.Anyways this is Xisumas trauma! I will get better at summarizing. I hope.
Relationships: Arek Lisowski | Keralis/Xisumavoid (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT trauma stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190951
Kudos: 14





	Xisumas trauma

Xisuma couldn't scream. He couldn't see and he couldn't move. The muzzle was bolted down into his bones and the air was to thick to breath properly.

His insides felt like they had been carved out, his skin was frighteningly cold and there was frost in his eyelashes. Still the machine worked. The harsh metal stabbed into his skin, letting his blood drip steadily to the floor, the blades dug in like arrows, twisting the skin and muscle into a shredded mess. There was a sickening snap as another rib was torn out of his body.

He watched with wide eyes as the face before him grew closer. Identical nose and eyes, a slightly sharper jaw and a sneering mouth. Evil Xisuma grabbbed the front of the muzzle, shaking Xisumas head and laughed.

"Shouldnt have let me out."

Keralis ran himself into the door once more, the lock finally gave, in the cold room, Xisuma writhed on the floor. His blankets a mess at the edge of the bed and pure panic on his face, but Xisuma wasn't fully awake.

Keralis grabbed his thrashing friend and held him still. Keeping the admin from smashing his head into something. He cradled the distressed man and talked to him, trying to get his to wake up. Ever so slowly, Xisuma stopped crying.

Keralis didn't notice at first, but when the white blue sweater Xisuma normally slept in began to turn red. He panicked. Xisumas nails dug viciously into his ribs, leaving bloody claw marks behind. Keralis pried Xisumas hands away. He held the Xisumas wrists with one hand, and with the other he tried to stop the bleeding, pushing his orange vest into the wound. Xisuma gasped and his eyes popped open.

"Shishwammy?"

"No no no nonononono-" Xisuma practically threw himself across the room, wrenching his arms away from keralis. He dove underneath his bed, pushing himself back to the far wall.

"Shishwammy?" Keralis's voice shook as he sat, stunned by the harsh reaction of his friend.

"Please," xisumas voice wasn't over a whisper, "please dont hurt me."

Keralis laid on the floor, looking under the bed. Xisuma was pressed against the wall. His eyes shut tightly and still tears rolled down his face.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Keralis pleaded trying to help the other. Xisuma only responded with pained whimpering and soft begging for mercy.

Keralis laid there, waiting until Xisuma calmed down. Slowly he inched forwards, waiting for Xisuma to calm down before he attempted to touch him.

Keralis was increasingly getting more and more concerned, Xisuma had stopped moving bur his nails dug deeply into his arms, leaving bloody trails.

Keralis had seen Xisuma in panic attacks and PTSD attacks before, but this was different. It was a night terror, and he couldn't wake Xisuma up. Keralis reached forward, rest his hand on Xisumas face, he softly whispered as he ran small circles over the admins cheekbone, avoiding the six large round scars as best he could.

Xisumas eyes fluttered open after awhile, tears had dried on his face and he looked exhausted.

"Keralis?"

"Hey Shishwammy, ready to come out now?" Xisuma nodded briefly and Keralis gently pulled him out from under the dusty bed. He grabbed the first aid kit from the end of the bed and carefully set Xisumas spent form in his lap. He hummed a soft tune while he cleaned and bandaged the self inflicted wounds.

"M'sorry."

Keralis's already comically wide eyes seemed to pop open more. "Shishwammy you have nothing to apologize for! I dont accept your apology."

"But I'm wasting your time." Xisuma mumbled, nudging his head into Keralis's shoulder.

Keralis wrapped his arms around Xisuma, cradling the thinner man, he leaned back against the bed frame, Xisuma curled up in his lap.

"I dont waste time if it's with you."


End file.
